Seats for motor vehicles usually have a bottom frame on which the seat-back is mounted. The seat-back consists of a seat-back frame which is upholstered and covered with fabrics and/or leather. The design of seat-back frames differs depending on whether or not a belt is integrated into the vehicle seat. This is because, in belt-integrated vehicle seats, the seat-back frame needs to be particularly strong to enable the forces occurring in the event of an accident to be absorbed and passed on to the points to which the vehicle seat is fastened. As well as the application-related requirements, what also generally arises in automobile construction is a demand for the seat-back frame to be as low in weight as possible and, moreover, for the seat-back frame to be manufactured as inexpensively as possible. There are different approaches to this known from the prior art. From German utility model DE 20 2005 001 773 U1 for example a seat-back frame for a vehicle seat is known which is of a box-like form, with the vertical and transversely extending regions of the seat-back frame each being formed by a metal profile. Something that is problematic about this vehicle seat is that the frame structure cannot readily be adapted to belt-integrated vehicle seats and comprises a relatively large number of individual parts. A U-shaped seat-back frame for a vehicle seat is known from German utility model DE 296 22 299 U1. The U-shaped seat-back frame consists of vertical frame regions which are each produced from two half-shells and which are connected by a transversely extending frame region which is likewise consisting of two half-shells. This seat-back frame thus consists of six components. If one of the vertically extending frame regions is made stronger to produce a belt-integrated vehicle seat, then the cost of the tooling for the production of an appropriate quantity of metal profiles is high. The solutions known to date for producing a seat-back frame for a vehicle seat are therefore not optimised for the use of as small a number of parts as possible nor do they allow an easy adaptation to be achieved to a seat-back frame for belt-integrated vehicle seats.